


Delivery for Mr. Rogers

by chvystiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvystiel/pseuds/chvystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve orders a pizza but realizes that he can't pay. The delivery guy promises to cover it, but for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery for Mr. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Steve is the helpless blonde who can't pay for his pizza and Bucky is the sexy delivery guy who solves the problem with sex (involving a lot of cheesy porn tropes).

That might be the longest work day Steve has ever had. It's days like this that he regrets going for an easy office job instead of pursuing his drawing. Steve's back aches, like every vertebrae is finally protesting from all the hours it spends in an uncomfortable office chair every week day. After he walks into his apartment, Steve twists to the right and the left, loosening his spine in a series of satisfying pops and cracks. He hangs his leather jacket on a hook by the door and places his apartment keys on the smaller hook next to it. He flicks on a light switch and his apartment illuminates, giving life to the grey walls and dark hardwood flooring.

He ambles into the kitchen as he unbuttons the top few buttons of his collared white shirt, his stomach growling as he thinks of dinner. The small pantry offers no help, because even a nice pasta dish sounds like a chore right now. He tries the refrigerator instead; maybe he has leftovers that he forgot about. 

"Apparently not," Steve sighs. He leans back against the granite countertop, bracing himself with his elbows. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a stack of fast-food delivery menus. The first one lying on top is a white and red menu and he recognizes it immediately with a grin. Pizza it is. Steve flops down on his leather couch and turns on the TV, but not before grabbing an ice cold beer from the fridge and taking a large gulp. Before he searches for something to watch, he dials the number on the front of the menu on his cell. It rings twice before someone picks up. 

"Hello there!" says a cheerful female voice. "Thanks for calling Papa's Pizza Parlor! Can I take your order?"

"Hi, yeah I'll have the large barbecue chicken pizza with extra chicken for delivery please," says Steve, frowning at the menu as he double checks his order. 

"Sounds great, sir. Would you like to make that a combo?" Steve's stomach growls loudly again and he skims over the sides and drinks in response.

"Why not, I'll have a medium size order of the cheese fries and a large Coke, thanks," he says, taking another sip of his beer.

"Wonderful! How will you be paying today?" 

"Cash." 

"All right, sir, I'll just need your address." 

After Steve gives the lady over the phone his apartment address and number, he's told that the pizza will take about forty minutes. Steve forgoes the TV and instead decides to shower and change while he's waiting. He strips and turns the hot water on almost all the way but just enough so that the water isn't scalding. AS soon as he steps in his cheeks heat up and he feels the humidity cling to his skin. The water hits the knots in his neck and shoulders just the right way before trailing down to the small of his back. He massages each shoulder before dipping his head back and letting the hot water run over his head, leaving a pleasurable sting on his scalp from the heat. All too soon, the water turns lukewarm so Steve shuts off the cooling water with a sigh. He finishes patting his body with the towel, then grabs the comfiest sweat pants and softest cotton t-shirt he can find from his closet, as well as a fresh pair of boxer briefs. 

It takes Steve another ten minutes of stalling to surf the channels on his TV until he finds something worth watching. Even though he's seen it dozens of times, The Princess Bride hasn't failed him yet, so he decides on that and relaxes eagerly into the couch. As Steve watches Wesley climb the edge of a cliff to sword duel with Inigo Montoya, he hears the buzzer to his apartment go off. His stomach grumbles in response when he reaches the intercom and presses the button to speak. 

"Hello?" 

"Delivery for Mr. Rogers?" a man's voice says. 

"I'll buzz you in, and call me Steve." 

"Great, thanks." 

Steve searches for his wallet in his jacket pocket while he waits for the guy to come up. Unable to find it, he retreats to his bedroom to search through his other jackets. A few minutes later, the man knocks on the door and Steve yells, "It's open!" from inside his bedroom. He's found his wallet, but there's no cash inside. Shit. He could've sworn he had some left from last week. Steve pads out of his room with his debit card in hand, hoping that maybe the delivery man has a debit or credit machine with him. When Steve looks up from his own feet and opens his mouth to apologize and give an explanation, he's stunned speechless. 

Standing in front of him is possibly the most gorgeous delivery man Steve has ever seen in his life. The man balances the food in one hand as he swipes a brown strand of hair away from his face. Steve realizes that the man's hair is tied back in a loose knot under a red and white hat that reads PAPA'S in bright red letters. Below the brim of the hat are two eyes the colour of a beautiful sea with long black eyelashes framing them delicately. Not to mention the guy's jawline and just look at those cheekbones. He looks like someone carved his facial features out of stone. Steve realizes he's staring and coughs awkwardly before forcing words to come out of his still open mouth. 

"I uh- guess I don't have cash like I thought I did," Steve says and rubs the back of his neck. "Can I pay you with this?" He holds up his debit card between two fingers. 

The man shakes his head. "Sorry, pal but I don't have anything you can swipe that card with." 

"Great," Steve sighs. He notices the man struggling with the awkward angles of the boxes the food is in so he says, "Why don't you come in and set those down and we can figure this out." 

"Yeah," the man says and Steve swears he sees the guy give him a once over. "Sure." Once the food is sitting on the kitchen counter, Steve leans the small of his back against it and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Is there any other way of paying?" Steve asks stupidly, already knowing the answer. 

"Like I said, buddy, I was told you were paying in cash so that's all I'm prepared for. No offense, but this is the last delivery of my shift and you're on the outskirts of my route," says the man. Steve raises his eyebrows, a little surprised by the sass. "Sorry," says the man and the way his shoulders slump a little lets Steve know that he means it. "I don't mean to make you feel guiltier than you probably already do." The man sticks his hand out. "James, by the way. My friends call me Bucky." 

"That's a different nickname," Steve comments without thinking first as he shakes James' hand. 

James shrugs, "Yeah well, it's not like I chose it." 

"No, no," Steve says quickly. "It suits you, I've just never heard it before. I'm Steve." 

"Uh huh. You trying to shake my arm off, pal?" James says as he glances down at the grip Steve still has on his hand. 

Steve pulls back like a cat who accidentally touched water. "Sorry." He feels the warmth of a blush coming on as it creeps up his neck and he quickly skirts his eyes around the room to avoid James' steady gaze. He's never this awkward around people that he has found attractive but he's also not positive that he has ever met someone as good-looking as James.

"Hey," James takes a step forward and rests his hand on Steve's shoulder for a reassuring moment. "Don't worry about it- the cash I mean. I'm sure we can figure something else out." Steve has no choice but to meet James' gorgeous eyes now, what with the other man almost invading his personal bubble. It takes a great deal of effort to speak next.

"Like what?" Steve asks.

"I didn't come all the way out here to leave with nothing, pal," says James. Steve notices a strange look as it flickers through the other man's eyes and his gut twists itself into more knots. "Maybe there's a favour you could do and I'll cover the food for you?" James suggests slyly, cockily tilting his chin up. 

"L-like a deal?" Steve stutters. James takes a step towards Steve again and slides his hand down Steve's arm. Now he's much too close for Steve to focus on anything but the icy blue of James' eyes and the plump pink lips turned up in a mischievous grin, or the way James is leaning his head forward and tilting it ever so slightly to the side. 

"Yeah, like a deal," James whispers before closing the distance between their lips. 

Steve's whole body goes rigid and for a moment he wonders if his heart will beat right out of his chest. Then all he feels is the warmth of James' lips, pressed firmly against his own. James' lips are soft but his scruff scratches against Steve's chin. James parts his lips and coaxes Steve's open so he can slip his tongue into Steve's mouth. James grazes his tongue over Steve's and a surprised moan escapes Steve's throat when James sinks his teeth into Steve's bottom lip and tugs at it gently. All of Steve's body feels like it's on fire as lust bubbles deep in his stomach and his mind is sprinting a mile a minute. Finally, Steve gets a grip on reality and steps backwards, away from James. Concern and a hint of embarrassment crosses over the other man's face as they separate.

"Just wait," Steve gasps. "What are we doing?" James shrugs like he does this on the regular, brushing off the worried expression. For a second Steve feels embarrassed himself, like he's been tricked. Like he's just another piece in James' game.  

"What are you playing at? I mean--" Steve says, hurt. "How is this going to solve our problem?" 

James huffs out a sigh. "I already told you. You give me a favour and I'll pay for the food myself. That sounds like a win-win situation for you." 

"A favour? Like screwing you?" Steve scoffs. 

"Whoa, there," James holds up his hands, palms facing Steve. "I never said that." 

Steve blushes a deep red. "I just assumed since you kissed me..." 

"Don't make this all about me. You kissed me back." James says. "I'll just go, okay?" 

"No, don't," Steve starts, even though he's incredibly confused now he's sure that he doesn't want James to leave. "I'm sorry, I'll find some money and then you can go if you want." James doesn't reply so Steve leaves for his bedroom. 

His mind is whirling with a thousand different thoughts. Maybe James sensed that he was attracted to him? Wouldn't he just leave his number or something like that then? James said he wanted a favour, but to Steve, all he could think that meant was...  well, sex. It's been a while since Steve has been with someone, so maybe he just needs to get laid, but this is _so_ not the right time. Anyways, he's bound to find some cash somewhere and then this will all be done and over with.

Steve is desperately looking through jacket pockets in his closet when he feels someone staring at him. He spins around and sees James, who couldn't look hotter if he tried. The man's dark hair has been taken out of the bun it was in and now hangs loosely under the hat around his flushed and chiseled face. His lips are parted slightly and the way his blue eyes are trailing all over Steve's body... it's obscene. How can James look at him like that and not expect him to feel something?

"What?" Steve sighs and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

"I saw you checking me out," explains James plainly. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Steve feels a warmth start to grow deep down in his belly. "I'm sorry if I offended you. And I'm sorry if this is too forward but sweetheart, I've never wanted anyone more than I want you right now." 

Steve almost chokes and he has to swallow a few times before speaking. Jesus Christ, he's already half way hard. "I bet you say that to all the girls," he banters as cooly as he can manage. 

 "You think so?" James says, eyebrows raised as he walks forward until he's close enough to kiss Steve again. 

 "I do," Steve says. "But I don't really care." And he crashes their lips together. This time is messy and desperate; both of them knowing exactly what the other wants and each planning on satisfying their growing hunger. 

James pulls back first but before Steve can ask why the man's mouth is wetly tracing the line of Steve's jaw. James nibbles Steve's earlobe as his right hand fights the hem of Steve's shirt and yanks it up, popping a few buttons in the process and exposing the finely toned abs underneath it. Steve quickly undoes the rest of the buttons and shrugs off the shirt before tugging James' over the man's head along with his hat. James runs his hand up Steve's chest once, marvelling at the beauty of it, before looping his hand around and grabbing Steve's ass to pull them closer.

"Bed?" Steve asks breathlessly.

James nods, "Bed." 

They both stumble out of their bottoms as quickly as possible, save for underwear. James straddles Steve's waist, grinding his hips eagerly into Steve's as they kiss. Steve firmly grasps James' head between his hands, because no matter how close they get it just isn't _enough_. James sucks on Steve's lower lip and Steve moans, then James pushes Steve back onto the bed, grabs the man's hands and pins them above his head. Steve's eyes are wide and his pupils are dilated, his lips slightly swollen from the heavy kissing. James just stares at Steve's nearly naked body for a moment; the only sound in the room is the echoes of their panting. Then James moves again, sliding his length over Steve's.  

"Ugh," Steve groans. "Take them off." 

"No." 

"What?" 

James smirks, "I said no. You're supposed to be giving me a favour, you don't get to tell me what to do." 

"We'll see about that, pal," Steve taunts back. He manages to get his hands free so he can flip James over onto his back. Now on top, Steve says, "Where were we?" 

James quickly pulls off his underwear, exposing just how aroused he is. The beads of sweat on James' chest follow a path down his happy trail, which Steve follows with his eyes. James' dick is slick with pre-cum and it looks so, so inviting. 

"Put your mouth on me," James begs, as if he could read Steve's mind. "Suck me off." 

Steve smirks and kisses James slow and deep before planting wet kisses down the man's neck. Steve sucks along James' collarbone, intending it to blossom in purple and blue hickeys when he's done with it. James moans impatiently as Steve carefully makes his way down towards the man's navel. Steve brushes his hand over James' length before dipping his head and taking the man in his mouth. James cries out and his fingers find their way onto the back of Steve's head. He bobs slowly, each time dropping just low enough to feel the tickle of his gag reflex, then coming back up just as slow. His dick aches inside his boxer briefs and he tugs them off.

"Shit, you're good," James gasps when Steve comes back up and swirls his tongue over the sensitive head of James' dick, lapping up the remains of pre-cum. AS James' mutters a small 'fuck' under his breath, Steve pulls his lips away with a small 'pop'. "Please don't stop," James begs, his eyes intense. "Please." 

"I want to be inside you when you cum," Steve says. "That ok?" James' eyes go wide. 

"Yes, Christ, yes," James gasps. 

Steve reaches into his bedside table for a condom and slips it on over his throbbing dick as fast as he can manage without tearing it. With his gaze intent on Steve's dick, James positions himself on all fours. 

"No," Steve stops the other man, placing a hand on the small of James' back. "I want to see you." 

"How romantic," James teases as he flips back over and brings his knees up to his chest, but his eyes give him away. His pupils are so wide now that the icy ring of blue around them can hardly be seen and as Steve slicks up his fingers, James shudders. Steve starts by gently pressing a fingertip to James before slowly sliding in. James bites his lip so hard it might bleed as Steve carefully and patiently works him open, slipping in each finger until he's satisfied with James. Then he positions himself in front of James and meets the man's eyes.

"Ready?" Steve asks he lubes up the condom. 

James nods, "Yes." 

With that, Steve pushes in but stops when he hears the other man whimper. 

"No, no. Keep going," James says. "Please." Steve pushes further until his hips meet James and they both groan. Steve starts to thrust back and forth, creating a steady motion. 

"You feel so good," James sighs. Steve pushes in again and James moans. "Feel so good inside me, sweetheart." 

"Ugh, fuck," Steve moans along with James as his thrusts become faster and less even. Steve squeezes his eyes shut for a second and when he opens them, he finds James jerking himself off to the motion Steve's thrusts. Steve replaces the man's hand and James lets go willingly, especially when Steve circles his thumb over James' head. 

"Shit, I'm so close, Steve," James moan. 

"Come on, Bucky. Cum for me," Steve gasps. The moment Steve's words register, James cums all over Steve's hand, gasping and moaning and whimpering. The pressure around Steve's dick helps him finish seconds after, shuddering and matching James' cries of pleasure. Steve pulls out after the stars clear from his vision and the two of them lay on the bed for a few seconds as they try to collect themselves. Steve closes his eyes, trying to hold onto every wave of ecstasy as it washes over him. James sits up first as the daze of orgasm fades and reality sets in.

"I should go," he says before standing and starting to dress. 

Steve grabs James' hand to stop him. "I want you to know, I didn't exactly have this in mind when I first saw you." 

"I know, sweetheart" James shrugs. His thumb brushes over Steve's fingers. "But I did."

Steve laughs at the comment as he gets up from the bed and retrieves his sweatpants. James leaves the room as Steve dresses, but he's waiting by the door for Steve when he comes out of his room. Disbelief is still swirling in Steve's head about the evening's incredible and mind-blowing turn of events. 

"I can't believe we did this," says Steve. 

"Me either," James says. He pauses as he puts on his hat. "I've never done anything like this before and I never thought it would be that _good_." 

"Could we... do it again sometime?" Steve asks, surprising himself with how confidant he felt asking that. He also wants James to know that he wasn't just another fuck to Steve. He was something special. 

James pretends to consider it for a moment before grinning and saying, "Definitely yes. Sorry about your pizza too, I guess it's cold now." 

"Worth it," Steve says. 

"Worth it," James agrees. He opens the apartment door and shares a wink before walking down the hall towards the elevator. 

Steve lets the door close on its own but he doesn't move for a few seconds, just stares at the peephole, his heart finally settling in his chest. He realizes when he turns to go to the kitchen that he'd completely forgotten to get James' number. Disheartened at the thought that he'll never be able to have amazing sex like that again, Steve goes to open the cardboard box to see if it's worth eating the pizza inside when he spots a note stuck to the top of the box. He picks it up and starts to smirk as he reads it.

 

Thanks for the favour, Stevie. Can't wait to see you again. Call me.  

\- Bucky 

 

Below is a series of numbers that Steve immediately adds to his contacts list. _Can't wait to see you again_. The words buzz around inside his head and he starts to laugh he heads for the shower. He's definitely going to jerk off in there. 


End file.
